All That And a Possessed TV!
by RathIlluser
Summary: Anime crossover! Dragon Knights/Demon Diary. After various accidents involving possessed TVs, magic, and sponges, some characters have been transported to a different world. What else could ensue but havoc?! R/R!!!!!!! I also DO NOT own


All that and a Possessed TV!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Anime crossover! Dragon Knights/Demon Diary. After various accidents involving possessed TVs, magic, and sponges, some characters have been transported to a different world. What else could ensue but havoc?! R/R!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Knights or Demon Diary, then... well... it would certainly be different. But (thank heavens) I don't. *chases away lawyers*  
  
Warnings: Insanity... Thatz-bashing (even though he is a cool character he really is... it's just fun anyway D) ... slight Raenef-bashing... er... OOC-ness... oh yeah, cursing... weirdness.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Those damned TVs!!!  
  
"I'm booooooooooooooored!!!" whined Thatz, sitting upside-down on a couch.  
  
Rune rolled his eyes. "Just because we're not eating, sleeping, gambling, or looking for hidden treasure doesn't mean it's boring. I happen to enjoy meditated...and sit up properly!"  
  
It was Thatz's turn to roll his eyes, although he got dizzy doing so and fell off the couch. Getting up, he said, "1) Yes, because we're not doing any of the things you said, it's B-O-R-I-N-G, and 2) I dun wanna sit up properly! This is boring! You're being boring! Quit being boring!"  
  
Rath, who was sitting on the couch and pretending to concentrate, sighed. "You're both weird," He said before looking out the window for demons.  
  
Rune, who was STILL trying to meditate, said, "And you're insinuating that you yourself are not...?"  
  
"Well...er...not really, but I'm weird in a good way," Rath said.  
  
Rune didn't say anything, for fear he would burst out laughing and completely lose any concentration he still had. Thatz had no such self control and began rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that he was in tears.  
  
Rath glared at Thatz menacingly. "Oh shut up Thatz, like your really one to be laughing right now...baka."  
  
Thatz stopped laughing for a moment, blinked in thought, then said, "Yeah, I am one to laugh right now, aren't I?" A wide grin was plastered on his face, making him look extra... "special".  
  
Rath looked at him funny, but decided not to say anything.  
  
Thatz, growing increasingly bored with every nanosecond passing that he was not doing one of his favorite things, walked out of the room. He looked as though he were looking for something.  
  
Rath blinked, but again decided not too say anything in fear of the answer.  
  
Thatz (unfortunately for Rath and Rune) came back a few minutes later, riding on one of those electronic toy vehicles and carrying a shovel, an evil-looking sponge, paper cranes, jelly beans, and duct tape.  
  
Rune's concentration suddenly broke and he looked up at Thatz. "What are you doing?! I AM trying to meditate if you hadn't noticed!" He suddenly saw what Thatz was carrying and paused in shock.  
  
Thatz cocked his head in slight confusion, which was all his brain could manage. "What? I knew you were meditating already..." he followed Rune's gaze. "... and what's so wrong with a guy carrying all this stuff around, huh? Huh? HUH?"  
  
Rath twitched. "You baka! Get that crap outta here right now!!!"  
  
Thatz, if it was possible, looked even more perplexed. "Why? What's wrong with my stuff? I wanna dig a big hole and see how much I can send to the other side of the world with it before driving a truck into it! Is that so wrong?"  
  
Rath ignored the last part. "If I remember correctly, your "stuff" is the same "stuff" that wreaked havoc around this whole...er...building last time."  
  
Rune glanced out the window. "And, if you haven't noticed, it's pointless to start a 'huge hole' on the third floor of a building."  
  
All of a sudden, something sort of shiny stood behind Thatz.  
  
Rath blinked, then his eyes widened in horror. Next he was suddenly found hiding behind the couch.  
  
Rune jumped up and smacked Thatz upside the head with a magazine. "You IMBECILE!!! You brought those possessed TVs too?!"  
  
Thatz blinked. "Yeah... is that a problem?" He spoke slowly as though Rune was the dull one instead of him, because how could a TV do much harm?  
  
Rath stood up from behind the couch. "You idiot! Don't you remember what happened last time?!"  
  
Thatz screwed up his face in thought. It looked like a painful process for him. "Uh... well, I think I remember something about that one movie, Ringu... and that freaky girl in it, Semara..."  
  
Next thing anybody knew, Rune was as white as a ghost... and trying to hide above the ceiling fan.  
  
Rath face also paled, but he decided it wasn't the best idea to hide on the ceiling. He looked at Thatz in shock. "Don't you even remember what happened in that movie?!"  
  
Once again, Thatz looked like he was in pain as he tried to get the rusted gears in his brain (let's assume he has some to begin with) to start working. "Uh... um... er... hm... I remember something about a tape... and a ring... and random images... and odd people... and odd people dying. Oh yeah, and people getting scared, but not like that," he said, pointing up at Rune, who was finding it difficult to stay on the fan.  
  
Rath sighed. "Well...er...I guess so..." He then pointed at the TV, which was sending electric sparks everywhere. "The TV is E-V-I-L!!!"  
  
Thatz looked blankly at Rath. "E... V... I... L...? Oh, I get it... hey! Is not!"  
  
Rune glared at Thatz, broke off a fan blade and chucked it at him.  
  
"They tried to fucking kill me...well...not that that bothers me, but, they are evil!" Rath said as Thatz winced in pain as the blade hit his head.  
  
Rune was beginning to climb down from the fan blade. Suddenly, the TV went staticky for a moment and started showing random images of the video tape. Rune jumped and slammed into the ceiling, creating a good-sized hole and falling flat on his face.  
  
Rath jumped and looked at the TV in horror before ducking behind the couch again.  
  
Rune sat up, holding his nose and whimpering before remembering the problem of the TV. He sprinted away and hid in a closet, whimpering that Semara was going to kill them all. Thatz blinked and looked down at the TV. "Come on, guys! Sparky here was just having some fun. He didn't mean it."  
  
"You named the TV???" Rath muttered.  
  
Thatz nodded and patted the TV as though it were some alien form of dog. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"It's a possessed TV, Thatz! And it wants to kill us all!" Rath yelled.  
  
Thatz was clearly offended. "Sparky would never deliberately hurt someone! ... Anymore! Would you, Sparky?" he patted the TV again. The possessed appliance in question made a clearly evil smiley face appear on its screen. It made an odd sort of growling noise and began to advance towards Thatz, who didn't seem to notice.  
  
Rath blinked, peering over the edge of the couch. "Um...Thatz..."  
  
Thatz looked at Rath bemusedly. "What now, do you think it's gong to attac- ACK!" The TV somehow swallowed Thatz into the screen. It turned to Rath.  
  
Rath made a weird squeaking noise and ran over to the closet which Rune was hiding in a banged on it.  
  
Rune opened the door a crack, saw Rath being persued by the TV, and with a loud "WHAT THE FUCK?!", pulled Rath inside and locked the door. The TV proceeded to smash itself against the door repeatedly in an attempt to bust it down.  
  
Rath seemed to be shivering beside Rune and started making whimpering noises.  
  
Apparently, danger put Rune into a bad mood. "I thought you weren't afraid to die; or are TVs the exception?"  
  
"I don't want a freaky staticky TV killing me, okay?!" Rath yelled, continuing to shiver.  
  
Rune smacked Rath with an umbrella from the closet. "the shut the fuckin' hell up! Maybe it'll go away if you pretend to be already fuckin' dead!!!!"  
  
Rath blinked about five times, but did as he was told, now also quite fearful of the angry elf beside him.  
  
After a few minutes, the TV stopped slamming into the door and the coast seemed clear. Rune proceeded to mutter curses about the TV under his breath.  
  
Rath sighed in relief, but still didn't utter a word in case it hadn't left.  
  
Rune decided to brave going outside of the closet. He opened the door a bit and, when no evil TVs jumped at him, walked completely into the room with a look of contempt on his face. "I just thought of it: Possessed TV or not, why are we HIDING in a BROOM CLOSET from it?! It's pretty stup----" He didn't finish his sentence, unless you count "ARRRGH!" as a word.  
  
Rath froze as he couldn't hear Rune anymore and didn't really think "ARRRGH!" was what he meant to say. He immediately shut the door and locked it again.  
  
Nothing happened; everything was silent. That was one thing wrong: nobody was screaming at anybody else over meaningless subjects. And that scared Rath.  
  
He didn't come out of the closet, though. He didn't care if he had to spend the whole day in there, but he wasn't going to go out there with that dreaded thing.  
  
Then sound of something heavy lumbering out the door and down the hall echoed through the building.  
  
Rath knew it was out of the room, but was still wary about wandering out of the safety of the closet.  
  
Something stirred by Rath's foot. It was small and yellow, and smelled faintly of magic marker. It appeared to have attempted walking, but failed miserably and fell down. It remained motionless... like a sponge should normally be.  
  
Rath blinked and pondered whether he should run out or stay in. He decided that he didn't want to see the sponge when it got back up, if it ever did, and bolted out of the closet.  
  
The sponge tried to follow at first by falling over and over in an ungraceful almost-roll. It gave up and decided that jumping at Rath would be better than chasing him. It tried to attach to Rath's shoe and eat it.  
  
Rath jumped away in surprise as the sponge dived for his foot in a rather clumsy fashion and ran out of the room.  
  
He tripped over something rather large in his haste to leave. He had less than a second to realize that it was the TV before getting sucked into it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raenef watched Eclipse as the tutor tried to instruct him, once again, on how to do the Dark Arrow correctly.  
  
Raenef blinked at Eclipse like he was speaking a foreign language and rested his head in his hands, looking bored.  
  
Eclipse, twitching slightly, stopped lecturing for a moment. "It's not that hard, Master Raenef! Are you even paying attention?!"  
  
"Huh...?" Raenef said, looking surprisedly over at Eclipse like he had just started talking to him.  
  
Eclipse sighed in frustration. "You are supposed to be learning magic! Even the worst Demon Lords can master the Dark Arrow! You could to if you would just - pay - attention!" He looked as though he wanted to whack Raenef on the head with something; it was the third time he had tried explaining that day.  
  
Raenef blinked again. "Wait...what were you talking about again...?"  
  
Raenef suddenly found himself the not-so-proud owner of several large bumps on his head as Eclipse began the lecture over again. "The DARK ARROW! All you need to do is FOCUS."  
  
Raenef nodded. "Okay, focus..." He started staring at a tree.  
  
Eclipse looked from Raenef, to the tree, and back to Raenef again. "Why me...? Master Raenef, WHAT are you doing?"  
  
"You told me to focus!" Raenef protested. "You never told me what to focus on!"  
  
"We are DOING MAGIC... we are supposed to focus on something... and that something is NOT the tree. What could that something be, Master Raenef?"  
  
"Not the tree, huh?" Raenef scrunched his face up in thought. "Hm...this rock?" He said, holding up a small stone.  
  
Eclipse sighed, looked up at the sky for a moment while mouthing "why me?", then looked at Raenef again. "NO, it is not the rock. You need to focus on your MAGIC."  
  
Raenef blinked. "I have magic...?" He asked in wonder.  
  
It was Eclipse's turn to blink. He watched Raenef with a curious 'how-could- anyone-be-so-clueless' look on his face before responding. "Yes, you have magic. Focus on it. I've shown you all of this three times already, if you haven't noticed."  
  
Raenef had a look on his face that clearly said "no...I haven't". "Umm..."  
  
Eclipse sighed again. He rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache from all this. "... I'm probably making a big mistake here... but would you just TRY?"  
  
Raenef looked at him like that was the hardest thing in the world. "Er...I suppose so."  
  
"Then do it!" Eclipse was losing his temper.  
  
Raenef looked perplexed. "How...?"  
  
Eclipse was on the verge of taking Raenef by the shoulders, shaking his hard, then throwing him off a cliff. "You FOCUS your magic. Then you CONFIGURE it." To demonstrate for what seemed like umpteenth time, he blew up a small boulder not too far away with the same magic he was trying to teach.  
  
Raenef nearly burst into tears from the stress and tried to focus his magic.......nothing happened.  
  
Eclipse blinked for the second time that day. "Did you do anything?"  
  
"Well I focused!!!" Raenef yelled irritably.  
  
"That's only part of it, Master Raenef! You've got to configure it into something!"  
  
"Hmm..." Raenef said. "Like a bunny?"  
  
Eclipse sighed. "If you're actually going to do it this time... FINE, make a b... a b... one of those things."  
  
Raenef suddenly smiled. "You can't say bunny?!" He started laughing and ranting on about how bunnies were cute and fluffy, and saying things that no demon lord should ever say.  
  
This time, Eclipse did shake Raenef. "Demon lords do NOT get all happy about b- those 'cute' THINGS! No demon does!"  
  
Raenef pouted. "But I like bunnies..."  
  
"And I told you that you could configure your magic into a... a.. 'cute' thing - just this once," he added hastily, knowing Raenef would want to try it over and over.  
  
Raenef smiled. "Okay!" So he tried to focus his magic again, in the shape of a bunny...  
  
A pink bunny appeared and began hopping around in front of Raenef and Eclipse. The tutor twitched in disgust and thought of stepping on it.  
  
"YAY!" Raenef screamed in delight before picking the thing up and hugging it nearly to death.  
  
Eclipse shuddered. "Remember, that was the ONLY time - that means no more b... things."  
  
Raenef pouted again, but quickly tried to focus on something else to configure it into......a teddy bear.  
  
As the fuzzy toy popped into existence, Eclipse shuddered and stepped back about a foot. "I said, no more cute stuff! No b... things, or te... other things!"  
  
Raenef sighed and tried to focus on something else, then he started wondering what would happen if you thought of something that didn't exist......a thought of a box with flickering images on a screen...don't ask me why.  
  
As the box - also known as a TV - came into existence, something bad happened. Apparently, it's not a good idea to imagine things with the Dark Arrow. The "box" sparked and grew staticky.  
  
Eclipse stepped back again. "Master Raenef, what is that?! What have you done?! First b... things, now this???"  
  
Raenef looked at the TV, then back at Eclipse and shrugged. "I dunno..."  
  
The TV began to almost-walk towards Eclipse, who kept walking backwards away from it with a rather nervous look on his face. "Master Raenef...? I don't suppose you'd know how to call it off?"  
  
Raenef shrugged again. "Not really...why? What's wrong with it...it seems kinda nice."  
  
For the first time in recorded history, Eclipse stuttered and there was a definite note of panic in his voice. "W-well, it doesn't seem to nice from this end... it has an evil grin on it... and I wouldn't call that growling noise exactly friendly..." Eclipse swallowed audibly as he found himself backed against a wall.  
  
"Oh...really?" Raenef said. "Well...maybe that's its way of saying hello," He added cheerfully.  
  
"I really don't think - !!!" The TV sucked Eclipse into its screen, then turned to face Raenef.  
  
Raenef looked oddly at the TV. "Where'd he go...?" He asked no one in particular until he noticed that the TV was advancing on him. He cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
  
The evilly grinning face on the TV rolled its eyes before jumping at Raenef.  
  
Raenef barely had time to gasp before he was also sucked in. The TV 'purred' happily, sparked violently, and promptly blew up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: You were WaRnEd... 


End file.
